L'espoir et la folie peuvent ils être une réalité?
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Drago a disparu pendant la guerre et Harry ne s'en remet pas... Pourtant il recommence soudainement à reprendre espoir et à s'opposer aux paroles de ses amis qui essayent de lui faire voir la réalité. Mais ce qu'il croit voir était-il vraiment réel?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments d'_Harry Potter_ appartiennent à l'auteur, J.K. Rowling, bénissez Merlin qu'elle ait donné naissance à toute la clique !

**Résumé :** Drago a disparu pendant la guerre et Harry ne s'en remet pas… Pourtant il recommence à prendre espoir et à s'opposer aux paroles de ses amis qui essayent de lui faire voir la réalité. Et si l'espoir et la folie n'était que réalité?

**Note :** L'histoire commence tristement, tenez le coup ^^

**Dédicace :** Je dédicace cette fiction à ma chère Aranka, j'essayerai de ne pas te décevoir et qu'elle devienne ta fiction préférée :)

_**Et si l'espoir et la folie n'était que réalité**_

_Chapitre 1 :_

La neige tombait lourdement sur les épaules d'Harry Potter qui souffrait déjà d'un poids sans pareil. Le Sauveur marchait difficilement, se battant contre son cœur qui saignait et le vent qui fouettait son visage. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, redoutant de ne plus avoir la force ni le courage de continuer, repensant qu'il avait déjà eu du mal à venir jusqu'ici. Il était seul, seul contre ses souvenirs, ses cauchemars, ses démons, sa douleur, le manque qu'il ressentait chaque jour, son amour pour un disparut… Il étouffait à chaque instant et il s'était dit que venir ici le soulagerait peut-être, mais il commençait à en douter.

Fourrant son nez dans son énorme écharpe qui avait déjà perdu l'odeur aimée et familière, il continua de grimper la petite pente, glissante à cause du verglas, sans oser encore regarder le sommet. Cela faisait si longtemps lui semblait-il, pourtant c'était il y a seulement un mois que la catastrophe s'était passé. Harry voulait simplement avancer dans la vie, avec ses souvenirs et tout le reste, il souhaitait vivre et arrêter de simplement survivre. Mais l'épreuve lui laissait un goût amer dans chaque port de sa peau et rien n'arrivait à lui faire oublier cela, même l'espace d'un instant.

Il fit encore quelques pas et arriva enfin en haut où une tombe se dressait. Le haut étaient en forme d'une croix à l'aspect étrange mais jolie, et le bas était simple, il y avait juste le nom de _Drago Malefoy_ qui y était inscrit. Harry eut un hochet de larme dans la gorge. Ses yeux le piquaient alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter ce nom sur cette pierre, ce nom qui n'était plus que cela désormais. Harry avait dû mal à comprendre la réalité et à l'accepter, pourtant il le devait. Il s'accroupit et passa ses doigts sur le nom gravé en fermant les yeux, comme pour essayer de ressentir une présence. Un éclair passa derrière ses paupières, et il revit un homme aux cheveux blond, Drago, rire en le regardant tendrement avant de partir. C'était douloureux de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en vie. ..

C'était pendant la guerre à Poudlard, tout le monde combattait et Harry savait que le combat final contre Voldemort arrivait. Il voulait en finir, il avait toutes les pièces en sa possession : les Horcruxes étaient tous détruits, même celui vivant en lui et il avait compris que la baguette de Sureau lui appartenait. Avant de partir rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la bataille, il avait croisé un regard. C'était un regard il connaissait bien puisqu'il s'agissait de celui de sa Némésis. Quelques longues minutes plus tôt, ils s'étaient croisés dans la Salle sur Demande et Harry l'avait sauvé des flammes. En sortant, Drago ne l'avait pas regardé et s'était enfuit retrouver ses parents. Pourtant sur le chemin, il avait ralenti et avait subitement décidé de ne pas rejoindre ses parents et de se battre avec l'Ordre du Phénix parce qu'au fond, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il en avait été persuadé le jour où le trio d'or s'était fait capturé et emmené chez lui. Il n'avait pas pu dénoncer Harry Potter. Il avait su qu'il était avec lui. Maintenant que leurs yeux se croisaient à nouveau, c'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient se séparer. Drago s'était approché, et Harry s'était reculé contre un renfoncement dans le mur.

Face à face, ils s'étaient observés en silence, comme si le reste n'existait pas, qu'ils étaient seuls et que rien n'allait les déloger. Et puis, presque naturellement, leurs lèvres s'étaient scellés et toujours en s'accrochant au regard de l'autre, ils s'étaient doucement embrassés, puis la tendresse était passé dans leur yeux, puis l'amour dans le baiser. A bout de souffle, ils s'étaient éloignés, baissant les yeux pour la première fois afin de constater que leurs mains étaient entrelacées. Drago avait lâché les mains d'Harry, avait retiré sa précieuse bague et l'avait mis à l'annuaire gauche d'Harry qui ne quittait pas des yeux cette image. Drago avait alors ri de bonheur et était parti combattre aux côtés de l'Ordre. Harry ne l'a plus jamais revu en vit.

A ce souvenir, il cogna sa tête contre la pierre de la tombe et pleura comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, gémissant le nom de son amour perdu, serrant de toutes ses forces la bague du blond qu'il n'avait jamais retiré de son doigt. Il aurait voulu qu'il soit là, qu'il le relève, qu'il lui prenne la main et qu'ils s'en aillent loin de cet endroit qu'Harry ne supportait pas mais qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à quitter. Comment faire pour regagner le goût de la vie ? Il n'en voyait plus les couleurs depuis qu'il avait découvert le cadavre de Drago dans le Grande Salle. C'était étrange de repenser à leur baiser si fort, débordant de sentiments d'amour alors qu'ils s'étaient détestés depuis leur première rencontre. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui était le plus grave, ils avaient simplement ouvert les yeux mais trop tard, ils n'avaient pas pu profiter de l'autre.

En fait, il restait un souvenir qui était gravé dans sa mémoire, mais cela lui semblait tellement incongru et extraordinaire qu'il en était venu à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Il s'en était persuadé des milliers de fois afin de se préparer à une vérité qu'il ne supportait déjà pas. Pourtant, devant la tombe de Drago, il priait Merlin de toutes ses forces que cela se soit réellement passé. Le souvenir des images et des émotions étaient intact mais son cœur le ressentait comme un songe lointain…

C'était durant un des premières nuits douces que le printemps commençait à accorder. La lune était pleine et semblait éclairer la Tour d'Astronomie comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait fait. Harry ne se souvenait pas de comment cela était arrivé, il se rappelait juste du torse de Drago contre son dos, de ses bras passant autour ses épaules, les mains liées entre elles. Sa tête reposait calmement contre celle d'Harry qui s'accrochait aux avant-bras du blond. Le Gryffondor ne se souvenait plus de quoi ils avaient parlé exactement, il se rappelait juste d'un sourire heureux et serein qui jamais, durant toute cette soirée, ne l'avait quitté. Il se remémorait le souffle de Drago sur sa joue, son rire que lui chatouillait l'oreille, son cœur semblant battre contre sa poitrine pour s'échapper et le retrouver lui…

Harry savait que s'il devait choisir un moment avec Drago qu'il n'oublierait jamais, ce serait celui-ci. Même le moment de leur premier baiser, qui restait pour Harry la douloureuse dernière fois où il l'avait vu, n'arrivait pas à le satisfaire autant que cette nuit de printemps, ou pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé de plus. Mais c'était cette magie qui avait fait de l'instant un moment inoubliable.

En fait, dans se souvenir, Harry se rappelait avoir compris être tombé amoureux de Drago à ce moment précis et avait tout de suite saisie qu'il en était de même pour le blond. Cette nuit, ils avaient assisté à la naissance de leur amour pour l'autre sous un éclat de lune. C'était cette nuit qui était responsable de leur premier baiser, mais Harry ne pensa jamais qu'elle représentait le début d'une souffrance à venir…

« -Harry ? »

La douce voix d'Hermione le sorti de sa douloureuse mélancolie. Il passa sa manche sur son visage pour essuyer son nez et ses pleurs et se retourna vers elle, sans réussir à sourire. Le voyant avec une telle peine peinte sur ses traits, son visage commença à se déformer et des gouttes salées glissèrent sur ses joues.

« -Je t'avais dit de rester en voiture, la secoua doucement Ron. Retourne à l'intérieur, ça vaudra mieux. »

Elle acquiesça en reniflant pitoyablement et redescendit la pente, les bras repliés contre sa poitrine. Ron resta un instant debout, les mains dans ses poches, avant de s'accroupir à côté de son presque frère. Il fixa un instant la tombe puis leva les yeux au ciel, l'observant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« -Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas été content de voir sa tombe aussi mal placée les arbres gâchant le soleil. »

Harry émit un petit rire car, oui, Drago aimait le soleil, mais rapidement la grimace remplaça le sourire et il se mit à pleurer en s'accrochant désespérément à Ron. Celui-ci le tint avec force, réprimant ses larmes, cherchant à avoir du courage pour deux.

Il se souvenait du jour où Harry leur avait annoncé qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Hermione avait accueilli la nouvelle avec bienveillance et soutient, mais il n'en avait pas été de même pour Ron. Il avait été relativement choqué de découvrir cette vérité qu'il ne soupçonnait absolument pas, puis gênait de la proximité qu'il avait avec Harry. Pendant quelques jours, il l'avait un peu fuit, retirant sa main lorsqu'il le brun touchait par inadvertance, ou pas, la sienne et fuyant son regard. Et puis un jour, en sortant du dortoir, il avait entendu Hermione le réconforter, lui dire que _cela lui passerait_. Harry avait alors gémit que non, Ron ne se comporterait plus jamais de la même façon avec lui, qu'il avait perdu son frère. Alors Ron, touchait par ses mots, avait claqué la porte du dortoir pour signifier sa présence, était descendu s'installer dans les canapés avec eux et avait regardé Harry avec surprise avant de dire :

« -Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Une peine de cœur ? Tu veux m'en parler ? Parce qu'elle est bien gentille Hermione, mais elle est loin de comprendre quelque chose aux hommes. »

Harry l'avait d'abord regardé complètement ébahit, puis avec explosé de rire sous l'œil perplexe d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, une semaine plus tard, le roux sortait avec elle.

Ron se souvenait ensuite du jour où Harry leur avait raconté la nuit qu'il avait passé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie avec Drago Malefoy, avouant par la même occasion que c'était lui qui envahissait ses pensées. Etrangement, Ron le prit plutôt bien, se jurant personnellement de le faire souffrir s'il touchait à un seul cheveu de son frère. En revanche, Hermione l'avait très mal pris. C'était elle qui avait reçu les remarques les plus acerbes et douloureuses de la part du blond. Pendant des jours, elle n'avait plus adressé le moindre mot à Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dispute avec Ron à ce sujet. Après cela, même si elle n'en pensait pas moins, elle accepta son choix.

A l'heure d'aujourd'hui Hermione s'en voulait, pensant qu'elle aurait mille fois préférer qu'Harry fuit pour vivre avec Drago plutôt que de le voir dans cet état de faiblesse et de tristesse incurable. Ses excuses incessantes, durant une semaine, lui valurent la colère d'Harry qui avait failli lever la main sur elle, mais Ron s'était interposé juste à temps. Le brun, abasourdi par son geste, s'était enfermé pendant trois jours dans sa chambre alors qu'Hermione s'excusait encore auprès de son petit-ami. Ron lui avait expliqué que si elle continuait à le faire, Harry finirait par rejeter toutes les fautes sur elle. Elle reçue le message et le lendemain, elle s'était enfermé avec le brun. Ils étaient ressortir de la chambre le surlendemain et Hermione avait préparé un énorme repas pour Harry qui n'avait pas mangé depuis quatre jours. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais disputés et Ron ne sut jamais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre.

« -Je veux rentrer, souffla soudainement Harry. »

Le roux acquiesça silencieusement et aida son ami à se relever. Une fois debout, le Survivant se dégagea de l'aide que Ron voulait lui donner pour marcher, et attendit qu'il parte un peu devant. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la tombe de Drago, mais sentant ses yeux le piquer une nouvelle fois, il s'en détourna et commença doucement à avancer, fixant le sol. L'expérience n'avait encore rien donné. Harry ne se sentait pas mieux ou moins bien, et la peur que son état ne change jamais lui titilla l'esprit.

Le craquement des arbres sur le côté attirèrent soudainement son attention. Il inspecta les conifères qui se trouvaient en bordure du chemin mais n'y vit aucune trace suspecte. Pourtant, lorsqu'un petit nuage passa devant le soleil, il distingua une chose qu'il n'avait pas vue lorsque les éclats de l'étoile arrivaient jusqu'ici. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Les arbres craquèrent une nouvelle fois et la chose sembla s'éloigner. Ne prévenant pas Ron, il se mit à courir à la poursuite de ce qu'il avait vu. Il l'appela, cherchant à l'arrêter, mais il n'arrivait à rien et de la distance continuer de s'immiscer entre eux. Heureusement pour Harry, ils arrivaient tous les deux au bord du ravin et la chose dû s'arrêter. Le brun crut que la chance était alors avec lui, mais lorsqu'il arriva au ravin, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qu'il avait vu.

« -Non ! hurla une vois derrière lui. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, Ron le saisit avec force par la taille et le fit reculer, le ramenant sur le chemin. Harry se débattait dans ses bras, ne voulant pas s'éloigner. Ron finit par le poser par terre mais continuait de le tenir pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? criait le roux, les larmes aux yeux. Tu crois que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécut ? Tu crois que sauter de ce ravin aurait résolu ton problème ? Et bien tu trompes Harry, tu te trompes !

-Mais il était là ! Il était là !

-Mais de qui tu parles voyons ? vociféra Ron.

-Drago ! Je l'ai vu, il était là. Il a disparu ! »

Ron, désemparait de voir son frère dans un état aussi extrême, ne dit plus rien et se contenta de le ramener en voiture, l'attachant aux côtés d'Hermione dont il avait obtenu le silence par un simple regard. Malgré les protestations désespérées d'Harry. La voiture démarra et elle s'envola une fois le réacteur d'invisibilité actionné.

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**J'ai mis un temps fou à me décider, mais ça y est, je la publie enfin, alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre ! Bsx !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments d'_Harry Potter_ appartiennent à l'auteur, J.K. Rowling, bénissez Merlin qu'elle ait donné naissance à toute la clique !

**Résumé :** Drago a disparu pendant la guerre et Harry ne s'en remet pas… Pourtant il recommence à prendre espoir et à s'opposer aux paroles de ses amis qui essayent de lui faire voir la réalité. Et si l'espoir et la folie n'était que réalité?

**Note :** Le chapitre 2, pour vous :)

_**Et si l'espoir et la folie n'était que réalité**_

_Chapitre 2 :_

« -_A la recherche de l'impossible_. Ils en ont de bonnes les médicomages ! hurla Ron en jetant sa veste sur le canapé du salon. »

Hermione ferma la porte sur elle, sans un mot.

« -Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû aller les voir. Harry n'était pas prêt. Il ne le sera jamais… »

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit, abattu. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient eu un rendez-vous à St Mangouste, pour Harry. Cela ne s'était pas bien passé. Le Survivant s'était littéralement renfermé sur lui-même à l'arrivée du docteur. Il n'avait pas voulu parler alors Hermione dû raconter toute l'histoire, jusqu'à son hallucination de la dernière fois. Là le brun s'était mis à hurler, disant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il avait vu Drago, qu'il allait revenir, qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné… Après qu'il soit tombé sur les genoux, effondré par ses souvenirs, Ron décida de le ramener auprès de Rémus, l'homme qui arrivait toujours à calmer ses crises à coup de phrases bien faites.

Ron était à son tour fatigué. Il aimait profondément Harry qui se tenait à la même place que ses propres frères dans son cœur, mais cet histoire les atteignait tous beaucoup trop. Sa relation avec Hermione en pâtissée, son équilibre mental en pâtissé… Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Comme toutes les fois où elle l'avait vu dans cet état, Hermione était doucement entrée dans la chambre, un pain au chocolat à la main, s'adossant vers lui, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Elle lui tendit la pâtisserie, il l'a remercia d'un léger sourire et, lui souriant à son tour, lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait. Alors Ron reprit du poil de la bête, comme à chaque fois, et se dit qu'Hermione était géniale et qu'Harry avait besoin de son aide. Définitivement.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry était roulé en boule dans une vieille couverture ayant appartenu à son père il y a de ça un long moment, la tête collait contre la vitre du grenier de la demeure des Lupin. Sa bouche ouverte laissait filtrer l'air qui venait embuer la vitre jusqu'à ce que le brun inspire et fasse disparaitre la trace de vapeur, et ainsi de suite. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans le vague et ses iris semblaient s'être éteints depuis un moment déjà. Cette vision déchira le cœur de Rémus qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'appeler Ron et Hermione, une énième fois.

Lorsque le couple arriva et qu'ils virent Harry se tenir telle une chose et non un être humain, Rémus posa la question que tous redoutaient :

« -Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas appeler Blaise ? »

Hermione renifla alors et le lycanthrope remarqua que ses yeux étaient troublés par les larmes qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de refouler.

« -Juste pour une heure, rajouta-t-il. »

En un seul regard, ils acceptèrent et Rémus demanda à Tonks, sa femme, d'envoyer aussitôt un message à l'hérité Zabini.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'ancien Serpentard transplana devant la porte et sonna.

« -Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite, fit gravement Ron en lui ouvrant. »

Le noir posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du roux et se dévêtit rapidement avant de monter au grenier. Il connaissait le chemin maintenant.

« -Bonjour Harry, dit-il doucement en s'assayant en face du Survivant.

-Blaise ! s'exclama le brun en le voyant. »

Il sourit très rapidement, puis fixa étrangement le noir. Ron referma alors la porte, toujours horrifié de voir son meilleur ami regarder Blaise comme s'il était le seul à pourvoir le voir, les laissant seul et rejoignant Hermione en bas.

Blaise était d'un grand secours pour tout le monde lorsqu'Harry se trouvait dans un état déplorable, tel que maintenant. Le Survivant avait toujours aimé que le noir lui raconte des histoires sur Drago à Poudlard, chez lui, dans la vie. Il voulait connaitre toutes les choses que Blaise connaissait à son propos, comme si le fait de tout savoir ramener un peu le blond à la vie.

Mais bien qu'Harry se trouvait plus détendu après chaqu'une de leur rencontre, personne n'aimait faire appel à Blaise. Ce dernier était comme une drogue pour le brun. Il devenait dépendant des paroles du noir et les avalait comme de la cocaïne. Alors ne demandaient-ils de l'aide de Blaise que rarement, ce qu'il comprenait. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait vraiment recassé toutes les histoires qu'il avait vécu avec son meilleur ami. Pour lui aussi, c'était difficile.

Personne n'assistait jamais aux rencontres de l'ancien Serpentard et de l'ancien Gryffondor, par respect, et puis aussi par peur. Peur de voir Harry revivre grâce à des souvenirs. Et plus les jours avançaient, plus ses proches se disaient que l'histoire se terminerait mal, très mal. Mais bizarrement, l'idée de se suicider n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit du brun qui préférait croire que Drago reviendrait à la vie. Ce qui ne représentait pas non plus une bonne chose…

Harry semblait s'être égaré dans un chemin à sens unique, où personne ne paraissait avoir les capacités de le déloger. Rien ne pouvait le ramener, et ce qui ne le faisait pas tomber le faisait avancer vers une destination funeste.

« -Tu crois que tout se passe bien ? fit Hermione. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est là-haut maintenant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Ron en posant une main calme sur celle de la jeune femme. Tu sais comment… »

Un hurlement le coupa et quelqu'un descendit alors les marches d'escaliers à toute vitesse. Une tornade brune passa devant les habitants de la maison, fuyant par la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine. Avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse, Blaise descendait précipitemment l'escalier.

« -Je suis désolé, i-il est parti soudainement. Il a dit voir Drago dans le jardin, je… je n'ai pas eu le temps de… »

Hermione le rassura du regard pendant que Rémus et Ron se précipitaient à leur tour à l'extérieur, bravant la froideur du vent d'hiver et s'enfonçant dans le petit bois qui se trouvait derrière la maison. Finalement Rémus le retrouva, par terre, mort de froid, pleurant qu'il avait vu Drago. Ron ne réussit pas à le regarder lorsque le lycanthrope passa devant lui pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

Il resta là un moment, laissant couler des larmes de fatigue et de désespoir. Ce fut Hermione qui alla le chercher, l'entourant tendrement de ses petits bras. Pour eux, pour une fois, elle essayait d'être la plus forte, laissant Ron se soulager. Elle lui sourit, lui caressa le visage délicatement et le rassura de paroles sages et encourageantes.

« -Blaise est parti ? demanda finalement Ron.

-Oui.

-Et Harry ?

-Il dort dans sa chambre. Tonks a dit qu'elle allait le veiller.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Elle a insisté, répondu simplement la jeune femme. »

Tonks était quelqu'un de fantastique qui les adorait tous et qui ne comprenait pas comment Harry en avait pu arriver là. Elle était géniale car, malgré Teddy, elle s'occupait aussi d'Harry. Le Survivant était un grand poids pour les Lupin, et pourtant jamais ils n'avaient refusé de le prendre sous leurs ailes. Rémus répétait souvent :

« -Je n'ai pas pu sauver James et Sirius de la mort, je n'ai pas pu sauver Peter de la trahison, alors je veux tout faire pour sauver Harry du désespoir. »

Mais Ron et Hermione savaient bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le garder indéfiniment chez eux, ce n'était pas une bonne façon d'élever un enfant. Teddy était jeune.

« -S'il dort, il n'y a pas de problème, rajouta Hermione. »

Le problème avec Tonks était qu'elle était Métamorphomage. De ce fait, Harry lui avait plusieurs fois demandé de ce changer en Drago. Elle n'avait jamais accepté de le faire, comprenant bien que cela n'aiderait en rien le brun, et qu'au contrairement cela l'empêchait d'avancer. Pourtant, un jour, elle avait accepté et Harry avait dérapé. La situation aurait pu très mal finir si Rémus n'était pas intervenu à temps. Malgré cela, ils ont insisté pour le garder avec eux.

Hermione prit Ron par les épaules et le fit avancer pour le ramener à l'intérieur. A l'orée du bois, la jeune femme s'arrêta mais son petit-ami ne le remarqua pas, occupé à fixer la maison dans laquelle se trouvait son meilleur ami, et pensa un moment ne pas y entrer.

« -Hallucination ou pas, Harry n'avait pas totalement tort, fit alors Hermione. »

Ron se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle se trouvait à un mètre derrière lui. Il se rapprocha, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait accroupit par terre, regardant la neige trempée de boue. Ron s'accroupit à ses côtés alors qu'elle avançait son bras vers un buisson proche d'eux. Elle attrapa un morceau de tissu noir qui était resté accroché et l'examina avant de plonger son regard dans celui du roux.

« -Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans le jardin. »

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO**

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à le commenter ! Bon week-end à tous et à bientôt :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments d'_Harry Potter_ appartiennent à l'auteur, J.K. Rowling, bénissez Merlin qu'elle ait donné naissance à toute la clique !

**Résumé :** Drago a disparu pendant la guerre et Harry ne s'en remet pas… Pourtant il recommence à prendre espoir et à s'opposer aux paroles de ses amis qui essayent de lui faire voir la réalité. Et si l'espoir et la folie n'était que réalité?

**Note :** J'ai pris un retard fou, je sais ^^' Pitié, pardonnez-moi x)

_**Et si l'espoir et la folie n'était que réalité**_

_Chapitre 3 :_

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que l'incident s'était produit. Depuis, les choses semblaient s'être amélioré en ce qui concernait l'état d'Harry. Il habitait toujours chez les Lupin, mais ne restait plus cloitré dans sa chambre. Même s'il ne se levait pas tôt, il aidait beaucoup à présent et sortait doucement de sa torpeur : il secondait Tonks à tous les repas, il nettoyait la maison avec elle, jouait avec Teddy et il était même sorti une fois en compagnie de Rémus afin de rendre visite à Hermione et Ron.

Ces deux-là étaient soulagés de constater que leur ami paraissait aller mieux. Il avait même légèrement sourit, à plusieurs reprises, ce qui était encore inimaginable il y a quelques jours. Harry semblait se trouvait dans une période d'amélioration, mais personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand cette période se terminerait.

« -Tu crois que c'est le début ?

-Le début ? fit Hermione.

-Oui. Le début d'un nouveau départ, pour Harry, pour nous ? »

Hermione lança un grand sourire à Ron et vint l'enlacer.

« -Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

OoOoOoOoO

Le fauteuil craqua miteusement lorsque la mystérieuse femme s'assis dessus. Elle arqua un sourcil puis reporta son attention sur le misérable homme courbé devant lui.

« -C'est ici que tu vis ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-Oui… maitresse. »

La pièce était noir, simplement éclairée par quelques vieilles bougies qui fondaient aux quatre coins de la salle, ainsi que par la pauvre lumière grise des mauvais temps qui s'infiltrait par-delà la vitre flou de la porte d'entrée. Le papier peint sombre était déchiré généreusement sur le mur de droite et commençait tranquillement à moisir sur celui d'en face. Le plafond était troué et les grandes auréoles jaunâtres accentuées la sensation d'humidité générale. Quant au sol, il devait être recouvert de bois dans un temps plus ancien car on en voyait encore les traces parallèles restaient imprimés. La pièce était vraiment misérable, mais la femme ne semblait pas s'en inquiété plus que cela et ne se demanda même pas s'il aurait mieux valu trouver un autre endroit pour l'homme.

« -Mhm… Quand va-t-il arriver ? reprit-elle.

-Oh bientôt… maitresse. Je suppose qu'il doit être en route.

-J'espère qu'il ne nous fera pas attendre. »

La femme soupira et étendu ses jambes endoloris. A ce même moment, une ombre passa devant la porte d'entrée, supprimant la mince clarté qui régnait ici. On frappa pas trois coups à la porte, et l'homme courbait se précipita pour ouvrir au visiteur.

« -J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais, souffla la femme.

-Peut-être cela vous a-t-il échappé, mais il est devenu difficile pour nous de nous déplacer comme bon nous semble. Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu…

-Comment oses-tu ! s'exclama la femme mystérieuse en se levant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas être vaincu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été trahit, il n'y a que comme cela que de tels maitres peuvent tomber, en étant trahit ! »

Un éclair lointain appuya ses paroles, faisant baisser les yeux de l'homme courbé et du visiteur.

« -Et c'est pour cela que nous sommes là. Nous allons supprimer les traitres. J'attends de vous une complète obéissance envers moi. »

La question n'avait pas été clairement posée, mais les deux autres acquiescèrent tout de même.

« -Bien, continua la femme de ses yeux fou. Maintenant écoutez-moi. »

Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil, nullement impressionnée de se retrouver plus bas que les deux autres, et sorti sa baguette, la retournant dans tous les sens.

« -Deux de nos traitres sont actuellement seuls dans une maison près de St Glowbourg. Ils ont refusé la protection de l'Ordre après la mort de leur fils chéri. »

Un autre éclair éloigné retentit. Le visiteur et l'homme courbé avaient maintenant compris de qui la femme parlait.

« -Tant pis pour eux, tant mieux pour nous. Je veux que vous alliez là-bas et que vous les tuiez. Sans aucune pitié.

-Mais, madame, votre prop…

-J'ai dit, sans aucune pitié. »

Les yeux de la femme étaient remplis d'une réelle indifférence. Le visiteur s'inclina en signe d'accord et sorti précipitemment sous la pluie battante sans fermer la porte. L'homme courbé le fit à sa place puis revint auprès de la mystérieuse femme qui souriait, démente.

« -Maitresse… Augustus Rookwood ? Vous êtes certaine ? Bien qu'il ait tué un Weasley pendant la bataille de Poudlard, c'est un ex-Langue de Plomb.

-Je sais. Et c'est aussi un traitre, sourit cruellement la femme. »

L'homme courbé la fixa sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés et la bouche ouverte. Mais la femme ne lui portait aucune attention : une ombre venait de gâcher la pâle lumière au travers de la vitre de la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa trois fois, mais n'attendit pas que l'homme courbait vint lui ouvrir pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. D'un mouvement de cape, il mit un genou à terre devant la femme puis se releva pour s'excuser du retard.

« -Ne le fais pas, tu arrives au bon moment.

-Alors ? Qu'elle est la mission ? »

La mystérieuse femme se leva, sa baguette toujours entre ses doigts, et se plaça devant une fenêtre dont les volets extérieurs la cachaient du dehors. Grâce à la flamme d'une bougie qui se trouvait à côté, elle parvenait à voir son reflet dans la vitre. Elle observa un moment ses propres traits, puis en se regardant dans les yeux, elle reprit :

« -Un homme, un traitre, est parti en direction de St Glowbourg avec l'intention de tuer ma chère Narcissa ainsi que son mari. Tuez-le. »

L'homme courbait se recula devant le plan vicieux que venait de construire la femme, mais le second visiteur, lui, ne bougea pas.

« -Dois-je le descendre après qu'il est finit son travail ? demanda-t-il. »

Elle se retourna vers eux et répondit en souriant :

« -Oui. »

Le second visiteur s'inclina et disparut dehors. La femme retourna alors s'assoir, fixant sa baguette et la passant sur sa joue avec précaution comme s'il s'agissait d'une lame particulièrement tranchante.

« -Maitresse… vous-êtes absolument brillante.

-Oui. A la différence de toi, par exemple, murmura-t-elle. »

L'homme courbé la dévisagea avec avanie mais ne répliqua pas.

« -Bientôt nous pourrons sortir de notre terrier et le dernier sang pourra être versé. Quand penses-tu Quedevert ? Que penses-tu de la tête d'Harry Potter dans le salon de notre futur repaire ? »

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. =) A très bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments d'_Harry Potter_ appartiennent à l'auteur, J.K. Rowling, bénissez Merlin qu'elle ait donné naissance à toute la clique !

**Résumé :** Drago a disparu pendant la guerre et Harry ne s'en remet pas… Pourtant il recommence à prendre espoir et à s'opposer aux paroles de ses amis qui essayent de lui faire voir la réalité. Qui a raison, qui a tort ?

**Note :** Je m'excuse du retard, ce n'est jamais agréable de reprendre une fiction que l'on a commencé à lire plusieurs semaines avant, je le sais. J'espère ne plus reproduire cette erreur, en attendant bonne lecture à tous =)

_**Et si l'espoir et la folie n'était que réalité**_

_Chapitre 4 :_

« -Est-ce qu'on est presque arrivé ?

-Presque mon amour, sois tranquille…

-Tu me demandes de rester tranquille ? Tu sais à combien de mètre au-dessus du sol cet engin vole ?

-Ce n'est pas un _engin_ mais une voiture volante. Elle ne doit pas être très différente de celle qu'on tes parents puisque mon père l'a acheté à un vieux moldu. »

Hermione croisa les bras et s'enfonça un peu dans le fauteuil. Jamais, depuis son premier cours de vol à Poudlard, elle n'avait aimé être dans les airs. Et le fait que cette voiture soit d'origine moldu et est été transformée par Arthur Weasley ne rassurait en rien la jeune femme. Elle ferma donc les yeux, rêvant de retrouver le plancher des vaches le plus tôt possible.

« -Dis-toi que ça ne peut pas être pire que lorsqu'on a monté Buck, intervint doucement Harry. »

Et la jeune femme repartie dans une explication longue et bruyante sur tout ce que lui produisait le fait de voler, sans une trace d'émotion positive. Et Harry ria de-nouveau. Voir Hermione se lançait dans des explications, dont elle seule était de cet avis, avait toujours beaucoup amusé le garçon. Elle balançait continuellement ses bras et ses mains dans tous les sens possible, elle ne pouvait plus restait en place, elle se mettait à parler plus fort et avec plus de grave et ses cheveux semblaient devenir plus hirsutes.

« -Hermione chérie, la ferme, se plaignit Ron en passant une vitesse.

-Je me calmerai lorsque nous aurons atterrit. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de regarder dans le rétroviseur pour savoir qu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur la bouche de Ron. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il ne fallait pas prévenir Hermione de ce que comptait faire son cher et tendre. Puis Harry se résigna, elle l'avait bien cherché.

Un coup de pédale plus tard, la jeune femme était agrippée de toute ses forces à son siège, criant aussi fort qu'il le lui était permis alors que ses cheveux avaient décollés sous l'impulsion qu'avait provoqué la descente à pic du véhicule. Et Ron rejoignit la route.

Pour la réputation d'Hermione, les paroles qui s'en suivirent ne seront jamais reportées, mais Ron en prit pour son grade. Et s'il n'avait pas été d'un calme olympien, le rouquin se serait défendu et la voiture aurait fini par exploser. Harry en était persuadé.

« -Hermione, arrête, nous sommes arrivées. »

Effectivement, à plusieurs mètres devant eux, cachés par des arbres de toutes sortes, un castel blanc commençait à apparaitre. Il n'était pas très impressionnant, et si on ne faisait pas attention, on ne le voyait presque pas depuis la route. Mais le trio se rendait exactement à cet endroit, et c'est pourquoi ils ne le loupèrent pas.

La grille était ouverte, comme si l'on attendait leur venue. Ron gara la voiture à l'ombre d'un ficus qui devait bien mesuré trois mètres. Le couple sorti de la voiture et fermèrent leur portière en se lançant un regard inquiet.

« -Au moins maintenant il le sait, fit Ron.

-Peut-être n'a-t-il pas vu le nom.

-Il est inscrit en or sur la pilasse à l'entrée. Tu l'as vu, je l'ai vu, et Harry n'est pas aveugle ! »

Hermione soupira mais ouvrit tout de même la portière d'Harry. Prudente, elle tendit une main, et le jeune homme fini par l'attraper au bout de quelques longues secondes.

Depuis qu'un visiteur étranger était venu dans le jardin des Lupin, Harry se sentait de mieux en mieux. Si pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute que Drago se cachait derrière tout ça, les choses étaient différentes pour son entourage. Ils savaient tous que Drago était mort, et pour cause, c'était Hermione qui avait retrouvé le corps et c'était Ron qui avait fermé définitivement le cercueil.

D'ailleurs, c'était une des raisons pour lesquels ils étaient venu ici : Rémus avait insisté pour que le ministère installe une barrière de protection autour de chez lui. Si Harry avait appris cela, peut-être aurait-il peur, ou peut-être penserait-il qu'on souhaite « ne pas le laisser voir Drago ». C'était ce que pensaient Ron et Hermione.

« -Tout va bien se passer, assura la jeune femme en attirant le Survivant vers la porte d'entrée. »

Mais il ne répondait pas et son anxiété se ressentait. Ron prit le heurtoir entre ses doigts et le cogna contre la lourde porte en bois. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme blonde vint leur ouvrir.

« -Il y a encore quelque temps, cette idée ne m'aurait même pas traversé l'esprit, mais les choses ont bien changé. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Harry Potter. »

OoOoOoOoO

La pièce était beaucoup moins large qu'au manoir Malefoy, mais Lucius et Narcissa paraissaient très bien s'en contenter. Depuis ce fameux jour à Poudlard où Mme Malefoy avait menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait mis sa vie, ainsi que celle de sa famille, en grand danger.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait soutenu avec ardeur leur liberté, puisqu'après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'avait tué. Même si la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Lucius fut souvent évoquée, le Magenmagot avait finalement retiré presque toutes les charges. Seul fut pris le Manoir Malefoy et la totalité de leurs terres, soit un total de plus de trente mille gallions dont l'état s'en sert encore aujourd'hui favorablement.

Puisque que presque l'entièreté de la fortune Malefoy venait de ces placements, elle baissa grandement. Mais les approximatifs quatorze milles gallions restant à Gringotts leur suffirent pour acheter le castel et vivre agréablement.

« -Encore un peu d'Ambroise ? demande Narcissa.

-Non, merci, fit Harry. »

Le silence avait été de rigueur depuis que Ron et Hermione avait laissé le Survivant avec les parents Malefoy. Ils n'avaient que peu parler, évitant soigneusement chacun le sujet « Drago ». Lucius n'avait pratiquement dit un mot. Pas un bonjour, pas une phrase polie, rien sauf des gestes de la main et un regard appuyé. Mais au contraire de ce que l'on pourrait penser, il n'y avait aucune animosité dans le comportement de M. Malefoy. Et Harry supposait que la situation devait être tendu et délicate pour lui, et que la honte devait lui gratter l'esprit.

« -Je vais… sortir un peu, dit Harry en se levant.

-Laissez-moi vous accompagner, sourit poliment Narcissa. J'entretiens mon jardin seule depuis que nous sommes ici et j'aimerai que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. »

Harry l'avait bien sûr remarqué, aucun Elfe de maison ne travaillait ici. Et Mme Malefoy semblait se faire un honneur de le répéter devant Harry chaque fois que l'occasion de présentait.

« -Faites attention à notre Saule Cogneur, au fond du jardin. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Lucius surpris. C'était la seule phrase complète qu'il avait réussi à prononcer. Le plus appréciable était qu'il l'avait mis en garde.

« -Merci M. Malefoy, répondit très poliment Harry en signe de respect. »

Narcissa l'emmena donc dehors, sans se demander s'il ne préférait pas se retrouver seul.

« -Le Lys blanc a toujours été sa fleur préférée, dit Narcissa en passant devant la plante. »

Evidemment Harry n'avait pas besoin de se demander de qui elle parlait. Et la gêne ainsi que la tristesse vinrent se plaquer sur le cœur du brun.

« -Vous savez, continua-t-elle, il… il nous avait dit qu'il préférait les hommes. »

Chaque mot était comme de l'acier qui se plantait avec rage dans les yeux et les souvenirs du jeune homme, mais il faisait tout pour rester de marbre devant Narcissa.

« -Et avec Lucius, nous avons fait en sorte de l'accepter. C'était… Il est notre fils. »

Sa voix tremblante trahit son calme. Et Harry ne savait que faire devant elle.

« -Nous avons appris et compris beaucoup de choses grâce à vous Mr. Potter. Nous tenons à vous remercier…

-Mme Malefoy, ne dites rien. Et excusez-moi, il faut… j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul quelques instants. »

Narcissa baissa simplement la tête en signe de compréhension et retourna à l'intérieur, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Harry étouffait. Le vent soufflait pourtant fort, mais il n'en sentait aucune bouffée. Plus Narcissa dépérissait en parlant de son fils, plus il dépérissait lui-même. Pourtant il se savait aller mieux. Avec du recul, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas été le même. Comme si son esprit avait fait une pause. Il était devenu un peu fou, il s'était fait peur. C'était pour se protéger. Et aujourd'hui il fallait tout affronter. Le sourire revenait, mais la douleur persistait. Et pour l'instant, il avait du mal à envisager son avenir.

Mais ses pensées furent bientôt stopper par un fracas aigue, venant du castel. Dans un premier temps il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention. Puis lorsqu'il vit une ombre passer derrière la fenêtre du premier étage, une baguette tenue haute en signe d'attaque, il prit peur.

Du bout de sa baguette, il envoya un Patronus pour prévenir Ron et Hermione. Harry n'était pas stupide, il savait que tous les Mangemorts n'avaient pas encore été tous attrapé.

Prudemment il se dirigea vers la porte et entra doucement. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que…

« -Harry ! »

La voix de Mme Malefoy le fit réagir et il se baissa, manquant de se faire percuter par un sort. Harry reconnu immédiatement Augustus Rookwood. Il avait assommé M. Malefoy et tenait sa femme rudement attachée.

« -Potter ? s'étonna le Mangemort. Qu'est-ce que… »

Harry ne le laissa pas réagir et lui jeta un sort qui le percuta contre le mur derrière lui. Narcissa se précipita vers le jeune homme qui lui dit de se cacher derrière le long canapé. Ce qu'elle fit, effrayée. Le Mangemort se releva rapidement, la surprise passée. Et il attaqua à son tour et pendant plusieurs minutes les sorts jaillirent de tous les côtés.

Un des sorts que lança Rookwood rebondit sur l'horloge qui tomba, alors que Lucius se trouvait allongé, inconscient, juste en dessous. Harry réagit vite. L'horloge fut projetée ailleurs. Mais Rookwood riposta alors. Harry percuta la porte et se retrouva dans le jardin. Il se releva vite. Il se cacha derrière le Saule Cogneur. Le Mangemort le suivait de près. L'arbre ne semblait pas d'accord qu'on le dérange ainsi. Il secoua ses branches et heurta Harry qui perdit sa baguette.

Alors que le Mangemort avait Harry en face, désarmé, il rata son sort qui rebondit la vitre du cabanon du jardin et revint sur son expéditeur qui tomba à la renverse, inconscient.

« -Harry ! »

C'était Ron qui venait de sortir de la maison.

« -Harry, tout va bien ? Par Merlin, c'est Augustus Rookwood ! Ce sale Mangemort ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, je crois, dit-il en se relevant à l'aide du rouquin. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est à moi de te poser cette question ! Nous avions reçu ton Patronus et avons repris la voiture. Une chance, on n'était pas loin. Hermione a voulu s'arrêter à refuge animal à quelques kilomètres.

-Vous avez fouillez la maison ? J'ai vu quelqu'un à l'étage.

-Non Harry, j'ai fait le tour. Il n'y avait personne.

-Ça devait déjà être Rookwood alors.»

Ron acquiesça et parti en compagnie de son ami retrouver Hermione qui était en train s'occuper des parents Malefoy.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'était qu'Harry n'avait pas rêvé. Une ombre les observait tous. Et pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas décidé du moment où elle leur tomberait dessus…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Je promets de la publier très bientôt si vous me laissez une petite review ) Bisous !**


End file.
